White Lotus
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [AU] [POV] 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki has a problem dealing with his anger. With a special girl always on his mind, she just might be the answer to solve his problem. Or will she? [M]
1. Chapter 1

_A White Lotus refers to purity of the mind and spirit..._

The alarm on my nightstand was buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. I was too lazy to get up but education is very important to me. I sat up, stretched, and shut the buzzing of the annoying clock off as I threw the covers off of me and stood up.

 **It's about time.** The fox in me said. I yawned and ignored him. Smiling, I made my way over to the bathroom to get ready for the awesome day of learning! School means everything to me. It keeps me calm, focused, and it is the tool to success.

 **Oh, shut up about jail already!**

It's school not jail Kurama, you're just jealous!

 **Jealous of you? Ha!**

I rolled my eyes and took one last look at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair up a bit with my hands and smiled.

 **What are you so happy about? Jail isn't a fun place to be.**

For the last time, it isn't jail!

 **Well, detention of learning.**

You're an idiot.

When I didn't get a reply back, I knew that he was sleeping.

How very rude of me to start off that way! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to be an entrepreneur! My parents passed away when I was three, thus sealing this pea brain of a demon fox inside of me. I hated them for a while, but learned to get used to the fox, he's quite helpful and people look at me like I'm somebody now! I later thanked my parents and everyday I kiss their picture before leaving, and making sure they knew how much I love and appreciate them.

"I'm off to start my day mom and dad." I said as I set their photo back onto the dining room table. Since their passing, they've left everything to me. It sucks to live in a big house all buy yourself, but I have friends that stop by every once in a while. Mostly they come to check on me, but most of the time they stay to eat all my food! I pay it no mind, food can easily be replaced.

Locking the front door, I took a deep breath and made my way to the wonderful place of learning!

 **For crying out loud...**

* * *

I made my way over to my favorite spot in class. The second row in front. It was the best! "Hey, Naruto." My best friend in the world said to me.

 **I thought I was your best friend!**

Shut it Kurama!

...

"Hey Sasuke!" He sat next to me and took out his folder. Sasuke was my best friend for many reasons. We both had lost our parents, were looked down on, but together, we were able to be strong and hold our own, thus making us popular in our school. Everyone pretty much liked us. I pretty much knew everyone in this school. They all know I have a little bit of an anger problem, so they know not to get on my bad side. "Did you do that lame assignment?" He asked me taking out the packet we were assigned yesterday. "You bet! It was easy as 1, 2, 3!" He rolled his eyes and took my packet that I had just taken out of my book bag. "Good, cause I didn't." He started to copy off of my answers, but knew to leave a few answers wrong to not make it look suspicious.

"You didn't at least work on a few of the questions?" I asked. "You won't learn that way by copying all the time." He threw my packet at me and I caught it, cursing silently at him for almost ruining my packet. "I don't care, as long as I pass." That's one thing Sasuke and I didn't have in common. He wasn't serious about his education. I straighted up my paper and was still angry at him for almost ruining my assignment I work so diligently on.

 **Jeez it's just a few pieces of paper with words on them!**

 _Shut up Kurama!_

 _..._

I laughed and turned my head towards the door, hearing it open, thinking it was my teacher. I straighted my packet some more and to my dismay, it was a girI I had never seen before. Was she new? She immediately sat down as if she didn't want to be noticed by anyone. Reluctantly, she sat in front of me. I eyed her back for a few minutes, trying to think about if I had seen her some where but nothing rang a bell. "What you looking at?" Sasuke said and my heart started to pound. _Did he see me staring_? I turned my attention to him and was relieved that he was going through his packet. "Just wondering when Mr. Late ass is coming." He chuckled and as if on cue, my teacher, Mr. Hatake, came into the classroom.

"Good morning." He said walking over to his desk and setting his Dunkin Donuts coffee on it.

"Good morning!" We all said. I saw him take a quick glance at the girl in front of me, giving her an apologetic smile. _Did he know her?_ I studied her for a minute, not paying attention to what Mr. Hatake was saying. I was hearing him, but wasn't listening. I stared at her back and for some reason, there was this aura about her. Sadness? Loneliness maybe? I knew what that felt like...

I wanted to talk to her but, I didn't want to make a scene with her being new and all. I sat there looking at her back, thinking and thinking and thinking and as I was thinking, I looked down and I saw something shiny sticking out of her right pant pocket. I thought that maybe if I claimed it fell, it would give me a reason to talk to her. She was beautiful, and I hardly pay attention to girls, but there was an exception with this one. I didn't know what it was about her but, she had my heart racing like Usain Bolt. "Are you going to talk to her or what?" I turned my attention to him. How did he know? _Was I that obvious?_ He was a pain in the ass. "I will." I said unintentionally and I mentally cursed at myself for that.

He laughed and said, "If you don't, then I will."

I knew he was joking but, I got a bit mad at it anyway. "You better not."

"I will - to mess with you, pea brain."

"I'm smarter than you." He laughed. "Nice joke! Please tell another one." Before I could argue, the teacher, Mr. Hatake, spoke. "That's all for today. Don't forget to study."

"Study for what?" I asked Sasuke. "For mid terms." He said. The bell rung and all the students gathered their things. "Catch you later." Sasuke said. I just nodded and stared at the shiny object in her pocket. I quickly grabbed it. It was a necklace. It didn't look fake at all and I felt bad for taking it. I could've just talked to her without doing something stupid like this. I was going to give it to her right then and there but, I heard two boys say something that caught my attention.

"Look at that weird bitch." One boy said. The other one snickered then said, "I bet she's a whore." They didn't even know this girl. She was new and they had the audacity to talk about her? It made me clench my fists. I heard Mr. Hatake say something to her, I wasn't sure what it was. I couldn't hear what he was saying because those two guys were irking the shit out of me. I was about to confront them, until I saw her leave out the classroom.

 _I'll deal with them later._

I walked out the classroom and saw her walking.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said. My heart doing backflips. I finally did it. I finally spoke to her! I felt as if O just got on the Honor Roll. She didn't even turn around. She just kept walking. I didn't even know her name so I just said, "Hello? Girl with the sweatsuit?" I didn't know her name, but it was the only way to get her attention. She slowly turned around as if she was afraid. Her beauty was so captivating. I finally spoke. "Sorry to come at you that way. I just didn't know your name, ya know?" She didn't speak. She just stood there staring at me. "Uh, you okay?" She still didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground now.

I saw her clench her notebook. I chuckled. This girl was something else. "You're weird." I said jokingly. Still no response.

 _This was just awkward._

"Well, uh anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you dropped this on your way out of Mr. Hatake's class." I stuck my hand out to give her the necklace - her eyes still glued to the ground. "I figured it was very important so, I didn't want it to get into the wrong hands, ya know?" She finally looked up and her pretty eyes widened. Oh how I felt bad for taking her necklace and lying about it being dropped. It probably meant so much to her. She still didn't speak.

"Uh, do you speak English?" I asked her. I didn't know any other language but English, so if she spoke Spanish or something, I would probably only say something like: _'Hola, me llama donde eres tu?'_

 _See? I suck._

"I'm sorry, I was just speechless. Thank you so much." I was surprised, but relieved that she spoke.

 _English at that_.

Hey voice was quiet and pretty cute.

"No problem. Just be cautious everywhere you go. You never know if any jackasses night try to get sticky fingers, ya know?" And that's coming from the guy who just took her necklace out of her pocket. I just basically talked about myself. Talk about a hypocrite. I didn't want to waste any more time as I already did for the both of us.

"Well, we better get to class. What's your name by the way?" I really wanted to know. "My name is Hinata." She stumbled a bit as she said it, but I could care less about that. She's just too cute. "Hinata huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded as if I asked, so I pretended like it was a question. "That's a nice name. I never heard of that, ya know?" I really had to work on not saying _ya know_ all that damn time. I chuckled and put my hands in my pockets - something I did when I got nervous.

"My name is Naruto, let me walk you to class. I would hate to just leave you hanging after I am just getting to know you." It was sort of hard to get that last part out, but I really wanted to know this girl some more. My heart sunk when she shook her head no and turned around to walk away from me.

 _Did I stink? Was it my breath? I remembered doing my hygiene this morning._

Not once did she look back. I turned around as well - trying not to let what she did affect me.

 _Maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe she was just as nervous as I was._

I prayed that that was it.

In the distance, I saw those two guys from our class. They were far - very far.

 **You know what to do Kit**.

 _You damn right I do, Kurama_.

...

My ass ran to them.

"Hey!" I yelled. The two guys turned around. "What do you want?" One of the boys said. "Is that how you greet someone?" I said through clenched teeth. "I said hey." They both stared at each other. "Naruto, what's up?" The other boy said. I came up closer to them.

"What was all that shit you were saying about that girl earlier?" I was pissed, beyond pissed. These boys deserved what was coming to them.

"What do you mean?" The first boy said. "You know exactly what I mean. What was all that shit you was talking about that girl back there?" They both looked at each other and laughed. "Why do you care Naruto? She's nothing but a whore." The second boy said. My fists were balled up so tightly I could almost feel my nails seeping into my skin. "How do you know that? I know every whore in this school and have never seen her." Both boys gulped and I know I had their skin in my teeth. "She sucked my dick." The first boy said through lying teeth. I socked him in his shoulder. "Naruto! What the fuck was that for?!" He held his shoulder, making an ugly face indicating how painful that blow go ghe shoulder was. "Lie again." I said. "Dude, do you know her or something?" The second boy said with shakiness in his voice, backing away from me. I stepped closer to him and he ran. My body reacted but I stopped hearing Kurama's voice.

 **Leave him yourself.**

I took a deep breath staring at the first boy. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

 **Don't Naruto.**

 **...**

I didn't listen. I punched him in his noise and be wailed and screamed, causing a scene. Luckily, students were in class but I wished that out of all people, it wasn't Ms. Tsunade. That woman scared me more than anyone.

"What in the hell is going on here!" She yelled grabbing ms by my collar.

"This d-dude is cr-crazy!" The boy said holding his nose. Tsunade let me go and gave me the death glare. "You know where to go Uzumaki. I'm letting you off with a warning. If it happens again, suspension. Got it?" I nodded and chuckled when the boy had gotten pissed that I was let off so easily.

 **You're lucky. Next time, listen to me.**

I didn't answer him, I just made my way over to my next class, wiping the blood off my knuckles.

Time to worry about my education now.

 **Oh, brother...**

* * *

 **NHL18: I know, I'm awesome! I told you I didn't forget about this! Don't worry! To my one follower who requested I write a ShikaTema romance fic, I'm working on it! Thanks for reading**!


	2. Chapter 2

**NHL18: Sorry that it's short!**

* * *

 _I took many deep_ breaths, trying to just calm myself down from what happened earlier. I just needed to focus on my schoolwork and not let my anger get the best of me.

After all, it is your fault Kurama.

 **What? What's my fault?**

That I get so damn angry.

 **Oh, shut up. I'm trying to sleep.**

That's all you do!

 **...**

I sighed and was actually nervous about entering my classroom. What if that girl is in my class? I'm not even sure why she was on my mind. School should be my number one focus.

 **Enough about school, it's giving me a headache and I'm trying to sleep!**

I ignored him and walked into the classroom and let out a long breath I didn't know I was even holding in. I sat next to Sasuke who had the evilest smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Heh, nothing."

"What did you do? You didn't talk to her did you?" Suddenly, I was angry-my fists tightened in a ball to the point where my knuckles turned white. My anger seemed to deepen when he showed no sign of any care in the world. He just kept that dumb smirk on his face. All my years of knowing Sasuke, I knew that he wasn't the type of guy to interfere with anyone's relationship but, that damn smirk is what gets to me.

"Relax blondie, I didn't talk to the girl." It took me a while to channel my anger. I had a really bad anger problem which needed to be fixed but, I never gotten any help for it. I told myself I can handle it on my own. When I finally relaxed, I didn't speak to him for a while. I just did whatever work Mr. Guy handed out to us; even letting Sasuke copy from me because after all, he's still my best friend.

* * *

When it was all said and done, I huffed as I set my pencil down.

Another pop test. Geez, Mr. Guy is sure a handful. He doesn't believe in pop quizzes, he says students won't learn anything from that. He made up his own mechanism of teaching us, and that was giving us surprise tests, or _pop tests'_ as he liked to call them.

"Hungry?"

"What?" I turned to look at Sasuke who had his eyes closed and that dumb ass smirk still on his face.

"You hungry?"

"Why?"

"Jeez, and I thought you were smart."

"Just tell me why you asked. Don't have time to be dealing with a smart ass."

"So, you do agree that I'm smarter than you?" He chuckled and I almost wanted to slap myself. "I asked because your stomach growled; waking me out of my nap."

"Well, if my stomach growled, wouldn't that mean the answer to your question was answered?" I laughed when his eyes suddenly opened and the smirk on his face disappeared. He cursed under his breath which caused me to laugh some more. The been rung and Sasuke was still mad.

"I'll see you at lunch dumb ass." I said which caused him to throw a pen at the back of my head.

* * *

Some say that lunch is the best part of being in school. Well, I'd have to agree. You can pretty much do anything in lunch and you won't get in trouble. Except if you fight of course. But, you can finally roam around and be loud all you want. I saw Sasuke walk with his plate of food and sit down at our favorite spot and that's when I noticed the girl from earlier. She looked lost for some strange reason.

 _She has to be new._

I felt bad and wanted to help her out so I went over to her.

"Hey Hinata!" I said loud enough so she could hear me over the other loud students in the lunchroom. I was confused to see her just standing there. She didn't speak. She just started to stare at me.

"Heh, you're very weird Hinata. You shouldn't just stare at people when they talk to you otherwise, they'll think you don't speak English. Ya know?" I went back to my old habits of saying ya know at the end of my sentences and I noticed I only did it with her. Why was that? I can't be nervous. She nodded and I noticed a small smile on her plump lips. I've finally gotten a reaction out of her.

"Say, I just see you standing here and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't have any where to sit." I was feeling confident that I was able to get a reaction out of her. A much better reaction than before when I met her. I thought maybe she felt comfortable with me now.

"Actually, I was just looking at the beautiful scenery." Her soft voice had spoken to me and what she said caused me to look around. Was she serious?

"Uh, this lunchroom is complete shit Hinata." I could barely get my words out because I was laughing so hard. What was there to like about this damn lunchroom? Well, her eyes are different from the rest, she might think this lunchroom looks nice.

"Come sit with me Hinata," I said wiping a few tears of laughter from my eyes. "I can even introduce you to a couple of my friends, it's the least I can do for making you feel uncomfortable this morning, and I wanted to apologize for that." I was very serious about that. I felt that I made her feel some type of way. I wanted to let her know personally and honestly, that I was sorry. She didn't speak again and I was feeling weird inside. It can't be that I'm nervous, I'm never nervous!

"Earth to Hinata, do you copy?" I asked in a joking matter, hoping to get something out of her. Maybe a little smile like earlier would've helped, but I didn't get any of that.

"I'm sorry but, I am not interested in sitting with you or your friends. Have a nice day." She said and almost sped off like Usain Bolt. I was left watching her walk away like she did this morning. Was it my breath? No, we weren't even in close proximity to each other, but then again, our breath can reach a length I never knew was possible. I sighed, feeling once again, defeated.

I went to grab my lunch and went over to sit with Sasuke and a few other friends.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked me. "She walked away so fast as if you asked her to pet your snake." I took a bite of my sandwich and damn near squeezed the life out of it. What Sasuke said angered me. Hinata basically walked away too fast. Way too fast as if I said something perverted to her.

"What happened? What's the matter Naru-kun?" I looked up at one of my friends at the table.

"Nothing Shion, it's nothing to get worried about." Shion was another close friend of mine next to Sasuke. She was the nosy, but always concerned type. I considered her a sister.

"Oh, alright." She smiled at me and I returned it with a force. I couldn't get Hinata out of my head. I wanted her to be the one to sit where Shion was sitting. I wanted her to ask me what was wrong. I wanted her to be the one to smile at me.

I took a sigh and before I could take another bite of my sandwich, the bell rung and I lightly slapped my sandwich down on my tray, letting out a huff. I wasn't sure why I was thinking about Hinata the way I was. There was something about her. She was difficult to crack I'll tell you that, but I was confident that I could get in between those cracks and open her up.

 **Pervert.**

I didn't mean it like that Kurama! You knew what I was trying to say!

 **I know, I just wanted to point that out to mess with you.**

...

Getting up and throwing my tray away, I gulped the carton of milk and turned around to see Sasuke waiting for me.

"Just forget about her Naruto, can't you tell she isn't interested? You're going to be 20 soon, you're pretty much a grown man now. Just leave her alone." He said handing me my book bag.

I took the book bag from him and put one strap on my right shoulder. We walked out of the lunchroom and was making our way to our next class. "Yeah, you're right." He was, but I wasn't going to give up on her. My mind worked differently than Sasuke's. I considered my mind to be pure. I wasn't going to give up on Hinata. I know that the way she's acting isn't because of me and I'm not going to give up on her. Thinking about her, I wasn't even that excited to go to my next class. Unless she was there. I don't know what is going on with me or why I care about her so much. I can't be nervous, I just can't be!

* * *

 **NHL18: Hope you've enjoyed! I'm tired now! Please leave me a review! See you on my next update! Don't know when that'll be though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**NHL18: The baby is sleep, I'm up, so might as well update as many of my stories as I can... Oh man! As soon as I typed that, my baby woke up! Don't matter, I'm still going to update!**

* * *

Dammit, I was late! No matter how many times I've tried to get to class early, it was always this particular one that I was always getting to late! I thought it was probably because of Hinata. She's been on my mind for so long. I finally made it to class and of course I was the last to enter.

"Late again, Mr. Uzumaki." Ms. Senju said to me as she rolled her eyes. I laughed and noticed that Hinata was in this class, but what really caught my attention was how she was sitting with Sasuke. And yet she couldn't sit with me? "Sorry grandma, it won't happen again." I said and heard Ms, Senju growl which caused everyone to laugh. Ms. Senju hated when I called her grandma, she never liked to look at herself as an old lady.

"Hey, I see you met Hinata, Sasuke." I said, not showing my jealously. It just wasn't fair to me that she would talk to him and not talk to me.

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew her." He said. I didn't really know Hinata like that. I only knew her first name.

"Well, not really. Every time I want to talk to her, she always has something to do."

"Maybe she just doesn't like you like she likes me." Sasuke said. That kind of triggered me. Hinata likes him? I swear, Sasuke can be a real pain in the fucking ass. Just what was he getting at? Could it be that they like each other? Have they been known each other and are messing with me?

"Please make sure you all hand in those assignments at the end of class. I don't want to have to send any of you home with packets the size of my fists!" Ms. Senju said and all I could do was stare at Sasuke.

"You always think people like you Sasuke." Even though Sasuke is my friend, what he said really got me thinking. I hate the thought of him and Hinata. It just didn't seem right.

"I don't think, I know." Was his smart ass response and I wanted to punch that stupid smile off of his face.

"Um, let's just work on our assignments." Her voice cut me out of my thoughts and for some strange reason, I felt at ease. She was too sweet and innocent to be with Sasuke. He was a douche.

* * *

We started to work on our assignment, and when I said we, I meant me and Sasuke. It looked as if Hinata was struggling because she hasn't wrote a single thing down.

"Need help Hinata?" I asked her. Her face seemed to light up-almost as if she was relieved that I asked.

"Um, yes, I do." She said and I smiled at her. My heart seemed to skip a beat when she smiled at me back. "How about we all work together?" I didn't expect her to say that, but I did appreciate that she thought about others. It wouldn't be right to leave Sasuke to feel like a third wheel.

"That sounds like a good idea, you in Sasuke?" I asked him. When Sasuke nodded, I smiled and we all started to work together. I found it a bit odd that Hinata just seemed to copy most of what I had down, and it made me think if I should maybe teach her a few things.

"Alright, hand in those assignments now!" I always found it funny how Ms. Senju would yell all the time. It was like she never got any attention at home. Or let alone a husband.

We went to go hand in our assignments and I couldn't help but notice that Hinata seemed a bit nervous about it.

"So, how'd my dick feel in your throat last night?" My head immediately turned to the direction of where that voice had came from. Did someone just disrespect Hinata? And for what reason?! She wasn't doing anything to anyone! My heart began to beat and my blood began to boil.

 **Normally, I would tell you not to, but this guy deserves it.**

Regardless if you told me not to Kurama, I wouldn't listen.

 **Fuck you!**

Likewise.

...

"What did you just say to her?" I asked the guy as my fists were clenched so hard together. I was three seconds away from punching this guys face in without giving him a chance to talk.

"Naruto, just ignore him. I have never done such a th-" I heard her sweet, soft angelic voice say for only a few seconds before my fist made contact with the guys nose. I punched with all of my force. Letting my anger take over my body. The class was now in a uproar of _OHs_ and _DAMNs_ and the loud beating of my heart in my ears.

"I better not hear you, or anyone else, talk about this girl!" I warned as I took a hold of her waist. It wasn't intentionally, it was just instinct as I pointed at each and every student in the classroom and then pointed at the guy I punched so hard in the nose. He was groaning like a little bitch on the ground in a fetal position. It was quite funny to see him like that. Justbhold his nose and panting as if he was hyperventilating.

 **Jeez, what is wrong with you?**

I didn't answer him. I felt Hinata trying to pull away from me and I just pulled her towards me. I didn't want to let go of her just yet. Not when I finally got to touch her.

 **Perve.**

I didn't mean it like that!

...

The bell rung and some students were laughing and taking pics of the guy on the ground. I was going to leave until I heard my teachers voice.

"Naruto," she said. She looked as if she was in shock! I completely forgot that she was in here! Dammit! "This is the third person that you have done this to today!"

I looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. Not by what I did, but the fact that Hinata had seen me do it. I was quite embarrassed. I looked at the guy who was still groaning and a smile formed on my lips.

"I don't like when they talk about her, Ms. Senju." I finally admitted.

"I understand, but there's a different ways to handle things. You know what I have to do right?"

I nodded and the smile I once had, disappeared. I loosened the grip I had on Hinata and was shocked that she didn't pull away from me like she tried to do earlier. The blood that I had on my shirt from punching that guy was beginning to dry up and I wanted to strip out of it.

Ms. Senju took out the dreaded pink paper I always hated and started to write something down. When she waved it in the air for me to get it, I hesitated and let go out Hinata's waist. The warmth that I had with her suddenly gone and I hated that. The guy I punched started to get up but stopped dead in his tracks as I gave him _the look._ Ms. Senju got up and handed him a pink slip and I was still staring at him.

"You both are to steer clear of each other, otherwise, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" I nodded. Ms. Senju wasn't someone to mess with! You didn't want to get on her bad side. "Leave my classroom, I need a drink." I felt Hinata look at me, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at her back.

We finally left the classroom and I saw Hinata look at my pink slip. Yeah, I got suspended, and it was all because of my anger.

"Sorry you had to see that Hinata. I'm usually never that angry." That's what I believed. But in truth, I usually was _always_ that angry. Except when I'm with her. I still couldn't bring myself to look at her. It was just so hard to. I felt so guilty and ashamed of myself for doing that in front of her. I could've handled it differently like Ms. Senju said, but my anger always wins.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But, I need you to stay away from me." My head came up so fast to look at her. Was she serious?! I knew it was because of what transpired earlier, but I didn't think it would go this far! She didn't seem like it affected her when she let me put my arms around her! She could've pushed me off by force and I wouldn't have gotten mad!

I couldn't just stand her and look at her. It was too painful. I put my hands in my pockets and did the only thing I could do.

Walk away.

I stared at the ground, replaying over and over and over of what I did. Knowing that I caused her more pain than fixing it, made me feel like a total failure.

 **You fucked up.**

Shut up Kurama.

* * *

 **NHL18: BOOM! Another story down! Just two more to go! Ugh! Thanks for reading everyone! Hoped you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NHL18: Forgive me for taking so long.**

* * *

Yeah, I fucked up. I fucked up big time. Hinata probably hates me-no, she _does_ hate me. I know she does. I got suspended and I really didn't want to go home. I live all alone and school is way better than being cooped up at home eating ramen cups all day and watching tv with no cable. I wanted to see her. To touch her. To be with her. But, hearing her tell me she wanted me to stay away from her hurt my feelings so bad, it felt as if a stingray stung me right into the heart.

 **That bad huh?**

Kurama, please not now.

I sighed. It really was that _bad._

"Uzumaki,"

I turned around to see Sasuke. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"What's up," I said trying hard to sound like myself, but I could tell he knew it was forced.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight, that's what happened."

"Yeah, I can see that. But, why?"

I opened my mouth to speak but my attention was caught elsewhere. The guy I beat up walked past me towards the exit rather quickly. I could've sworn I've seen a smirk on his face but maybe that was my imagination.

"Hello, fox boy?"

I jerked my head back to Sasuke and glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever, was that the dude you fucked up?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, excuse me for not being so gullible."

I mentally rolled my eyes at him since I can't seem to ever roll my eyes easily like the girls do. Seriously, how they hell can they do that shit?

"I'll catch you later Sasuke."

"What are you in such a hurry for? I'm pretty sure your ass got suspended."

"I'm tired. Why else?"

"Shit, man let's go get something to eat or some shit."

"Since when do you care about my health?" I questioned him. He was never the type to care.

"I don't. When did I say I did?"

Wow, Sasuke.

...

I stuffed the last piece of boneless wings into my mouth and chugged my orange soda letting out a loud burp.

"Jesus Christ, can you show some respect?" Sasuke held his nose after I basically burped so loud in his face.

"Since when do you care about respect Sasuke? Remember that time you farted in my face?"

Sasuke chuckled and didn't say no more.

"I'll never forget that day. You even pulled your pants down. You nasty fuck."

He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Although I was still upset about that day-even if it was years ago, he hardly ever laughed and I needed this. Needed a good laugh with my buddy.

"Classic wasn't it?"

"Don't push it Sasuke."

...

I really enjoyed myself. I forgot all about the fight, and being suspended. But one thing that I just couldn't get out of my mind was Hinata. It was as if she was literally branded into my brain. I could feel the burn from the branding. The burn so painful that I just couldn't shake off this feeling that something bad was happening to her.

"Yo, Blondie, we splitting this bill?"

"Say what?! You offered I come with you!"

"And? Your point is?"

"My point is teme, that you pay for our meals!"

"Tch, yeah right. You ate didn't you? Pay for your own meal and I pay for mine."

"Whatever, I'm never going out to eat with you anymore."

"Fine by me. You're not hurting my feelings." He responded coolly.

"Who ever can hurt your feelings? Your heart is made of fucking stone." I spat back.

He chuckled and got his wallet out and placed three twenty dollar bills on the table.

"I thought you wanted me to pay for my meal?" I stared at him confused.

"You had a rough day."

"So, you do care!" I said enthusiastically.

"Now, you don't push it."

...

It was about 10 o'clock pm when I made it home. I still felt uncomfortable. The fact that Hinata was still in my mind the whole damn day and the fact that I had a weird feeling something happened to her. I needed to stop thinking about her. She wants me to leave her alone so I will. But I knew I couldn't do that.

I took a shower and boy did my knuckles sting. They were busted up and bruised and I winced every time the water touched them. I couldn't really wash my hair. I started to get frustrated. All of this could've been avoided if I would've just left it alone. Who cares if that guy called Hinata out of her name?! So fucking what! They all can talk shit about her! I sighed. Just what on earth was I saying? _I care._ I care if someone talks about her. And for what reason? I don't really know!

 **Yes you do.**

I ignored him. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

 **Yes I do.**

Shut up!

I angrily turned the shower off and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the back of the door. I forcibly dried my hair and body and went into my room to find a clean pair of boxers. Once that was on I was too lazy to put on anything else so I just went over to my bed, plopping onto it face first. I grunted loudly and turned over for air. I stared at my ceiling-looking at the light, letting it burn my eyes. I really didn't feel like getting up to turn the light off.

"Hinata." I whispered. I felt so crazy thinking about this girl. She was so different. So... Beautiful. I huffed and closed my eyes. Seeing the bright light slowly fading away.

 **Tomorrow is Halloween. Maybe you could go with her.**

My eyes opened trice and thought about what Kurama just said. That wasn't a bad idea.

But how?

 **I don't know.**

Oh wow that helps a lot Kurama.

 **You're welcome.**

Pfft. Stupid fox. I was going to take Konohamaru trick or treating tomorrow. I still am but, he was going to bring his friend along. Not to mention his friend being a girl. That'll be so awkward. It'll be as if I'm a parent or a babysitter. I kept my promise to take him and her and I still will. Oh how fun this'll be.

Thinking about how troublesome this'll be, I clouded my mind with thoughts of Hinata.

 _She was standing there. Lavender eyes staring back at my blue ones. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. And she was mine. She whispered my name and I whispered hers. Her eyes closed and her face came close to my own. Her pink lips puckered-ready to be devoured by mine. I don't remember what happened after that for I fell asleep just thinking about how I wanted Hinata to be mine._

* * *

 **NHL18: Once again I apologize for being late. I have a busy life. I'll be starting college in less than a week and so I want to hurry up and do as many chapters as I can before then! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
